


My Addiction

by Likemycoffee



Series: My Temptations [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Jesse is 16, M/M, Manipulative Walt, inexperienced Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt wants to take things further with Jesse. Sequal to My Temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Addiction

Walt feels incredibly keyed up as he sits in the car two blocks away from Jesse's house, waiting for the younger man to appear. 

He's lied and told Skyler he has a business meeting, unusual for a Friday night but not totally unheard of. It should buy him a few hours at least. Walt knows he's taking a risk but his cock has been half hard all day with the anticipation and he knows, from the texts that Jesse has been sending him, that he's been looking forward to this just as much. 

He's been taking more risks lately where Jesse is concerned. Not the least of which was giving him that cell phone. Walt knows he shouldn't have done it, but God, not having any sort of contact with Jesse for all that time had made him a little bit desperate and he wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. He'd thought, if Jesse had a second cell phone, they'd at least be able to talk in secret. 

Walt knows if Jesse's aunt ever finds it there will be hell to pay. Of course the cell phone can't be traced back to him in any way. It's a pre-pay handset purchased in cash - Walt isn't stupid. But if it's found, Walt knows that Jesse's aunt will most certainly jump to the conclusion that Jesse stole the phone. In which case, Walt calculates that one of three things will happen. 

The first is that Jesse will lie. He'll say it belongs to a friend; he found it; or some other equally implausible story that any adult with half an ounce of common sense will see straight through. The second is that he'll go along with the suggestion that he stole it which could lead God knows where but knowing Jesse's aunt, a trip to the police station could well be on the cards - a short, sharp shock to teach the kid a lesson. The third thing that might happen is that Jesse will simply tell the truth. 

None of those scenarios are in any way ideal, as ultimately, Walt can see them all leading to the truth about their relationship coming out and him being the one with uncomfortable questions to answer. He can only hope that Jesse has taken heed of his words and is keeping the phone well hidden. 

Walt glances at his watch again and wonders what is taking Jesse so long. He wants to take things a little further tonight. Jesse had been enthusiastic about giving him a hand job the other day and Walt hopes that tonight will be the night that he can persuade Jesse to try oral sex for the first time. 

Walt has been anticipating it for a long time. It's something that's featured heavily in his Jesse related fantasies. He's imagined every permutation on the scenario. He's fantasised about Jesse nervous and tentative, shyly asking if he can taste his cock; he's imagined him wanton and experienced, letting Walt fuck his face, forcing his cock down Jesse's throat, making his eyes water; he's had more than one orgasm picturing Jesse tied up while Walt sucks him slowly, agonisingly slowly, making Jesse beg and plead for release... yeah. It's fair to say that Walt loves the idea of oral sex with Jesse and he can't wait to make it happen. 

It's approaching 6:30pm when Walt finally sees movement down the street. It's Jesse. He'd recognise that sloping gait anywhere, walking quickly with his head down, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

As he nears the car Walt can see Jesse is wearing his beanie hat, a yellow t-shirt with some band Walt has never heard of on the front of it, a blue zip up hoodie which is only half way fastened and baggy jeans. Walt can feel his cock swelling again in his pants. Fuck how he wants him. 

Jesse opens the passenger door and greets Walt with a friendly 'Hey Mr White,' and slides into the seat beside him. 

'I was starting to think you weren't coming,' Walt says with a small smile. 

'My aunt just wouldn't let me out until I finished all my homework,' Jesse replied with an eye roll. 'It's fucking Friday night. Who does homework on a Friday night?'

Jesse sounds so hard done by that Walt can't help but chuckle. 

'You'll be glad when you don't have to spend all Sunday night studying.'

'You sound just like her, yo.' Jesse huffs as he fastens his seatbelt. 

Walt doesn't want to think about why that is; about how he uses the same tactics to get Junior to do his own homework; about how he should be acting like a responsible adult and not encouraging Jesse to lie to his aunt about where he's going; about how he is probably the bad guy in this situation. He doesn't want to think about any of that and so he leans across and captures Jesse's lips with his own. Jesse lets out a little gasp and Walt takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jesse's mouth. He loves this, loves kissing Jesse. There is something incredibly erotic and perverse about kissing a sixteen year old school boy that makes him feel a little bit crazy and Jesse is just so responsive. He moves his tongue against Walt's own and brings his hand up to stroke Walt's face. Walt is loath to break the moment but he's desperate to move them on to somewhere less risky, where they won't be seen by anyone who knows them and Walt can escalate his plans for the evening. 

Walt heads East down the highway out of town. The need for secrecy is paramount. Walt has no intention of getting caught with his pants down - proverbial or otherwise but he enjoys spending quality time with Jesse, making the kid feel special because he is. He's so fucking special. 

Walt takes Jesse to eat at this fried chicken place that Jesse loves, Los Pollos Hermanos. Walt doesn't care for it much, he'd rather eat somewhere where the food is served on china plates and eaten with proper cutlery, but this is about Jesse, about making Jesse happy. 

They sit opposite one another in a booth and Walt wonders what they must look like to other people, almost certainly like a father and son, maybe having a guys night or a reward dinner for getting good grades in a test. Walt is certain none of them would ever guess the truth. He extends his right leg and brushes against the inside of Jesse's left calf causing Jesse to look up and blush - so fucking innocent and sexy. Walt's pretty sure he's just given Jesse a hard on. 

'How's your chicken?' he asks with an innocent smile. 

'It's good,' Jesse replies and then slowly, with an almost imperceptible tremor in his hand he brings his finger up to his lips and then slowly, he sticks out his tongue and licks them clean, one at a time, his gaze fixed intently on Walt and suddenly Walt's cock is rock hard in his pants as his eyes fix on the red tip of Jesse's tongue licking his fingers. 

'Feeling ok there Mr White?' Jesse asks with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Well shit. Payback is definitely a bitch. 

They have to wait for both their erections to go down before they set off again he set off again, still heading east in Walt's car. 'I hope you know you're going to pay for that little show in there,' Walt says as he pulls out of the parking lot. 

'Yo - you started it,' Jesse replies with a grin and Walt doesn't say anything to that but his hand finds its way to rest on his thigh, lightly stroking the inseam on his jeans and Jesse lets out a breathy contented sigh. 

 

It takes them about ten minutes to reach the small storage facility where Walt keeps the RV.

He and Skyler bought the RV when Walt Junior was ten years old. They'd had ideas about using it for family vacations; maybe taking off on a tour around the country one summer. That has never quite happened. They've taken a few weekend trips and leant it to Hank and Marie a couple of times but things always seem to get in the way. Skyler suggests selling it a couple of times a year but Walt has always resisted and instead rents a space in a storage facility out of town. Now he's glad that he did as he pulls up at the secure gate and punches in the six digit access code. It's the perfect place to take Jesse. 

The RV is nothing fancy. It has a seating area at one end which can be converted into a sleeping area. There's a narrow kitchen and a minuscule bathroom but the one thing it does have is a reasonably sized double bed. 

Walt watches Jesse as he surveys his surroundings, trying to work out what he's thinking. It's the first time he's brought him here and Walt sincerely hopes it isn't going to be the last time.

'Its not much...' Walt begins but Jesse interrupts him. 

'This place is great, Mr White.'

Walt smiles with relief and moves closer to Jesse where he is leaning against the kitchen side and brings their lips together in a bruising kiss designed to leave Jesse breathless. Jesse slides his hands around Walt's waist and toys with the hem of his shirt, unsure. 

Walt's hands are more certain. He wastes no time, sliding them under Jesse's t-shirt. Walt lets out a low groan as his palms come into contact with the smooth skin of Jesse's back; his sides. Walt feels Jesse shiver at his touch and he's instantly hard again. Christ, he hasn't felt this horny since he was a teenager himself. 

Breaking the kiss, Walt takes Jesse's hand and leads him through to the bedroom area. Jesse looks from Walt, to the bed and back to Walt again, his anxiety is plain to see. Walt knows that this could still go two ways. He takes a slight step backwards to give him space. 

'There's no pressure Jesse,' Walt reassured him. 'I mean, I really want to do some of the things you said you'd let me do when we were texting the other night but if you want to back out...'

'No,' Jesse replies. 'It's not... I'm not...'

Walt senses victory. 'It's ok to be scared Jesse.'

'I'm not scared.' Jesse's voice is more confident now and Walt reaches out and places a hand on Jesse's hip, lightly caressing the patch of skin that is just visible there. Jesse shivers again and Walt knows he has him. 

'What do you want Jesse?'

'I - I want... I don't...'

'You want me to suck your cock?' Walt asks directly. 'That was what you said in your texts. You said you wanted your cock sucked; that you'd let me do it for you.'

Jesse nods. 

'Say it,' Walt demands. 

'I want you to... to suck... my cock.'

'Good boy,' Walt smiles warmly at Jesse. 'Such a good boy Jesse.'

Jesse practically purrs at Walt's praise and if Walt was a better man he'd feel bad for using the kid's obvious desire for praise to manipulate him like this, but Walt isn't a better man and the fact that he can use his power over Jesse like this only serves to turn him on more. 

'Take your shirt off,' Walt says and Jesse complies, standing shirtless before him. Walt lets his eyes explore Jesse's chest. He has no chest hair and his nipples are small but hard. Walt wants to suck on them but that will have to wait for another time. Jesse is skinny but he has the beginnings of what could, one day become a pretty impressive six pack if he works at it.

Jesse brings his arms up across his body, clearly uncomfortable being under such close scrutiny. 

'Don't,' Walt instructs him. 'Don't hide yourself from me, Jesse.'

Jesse's eyes go wide for an instant and he slowly lowers his arms, although his fists remain clenched at his sides, a sign that he's not totally comfortable. 

'You're so sexy,' Walt tells him truthfully. 'I want you so much.'

'Can you take your shirt off too?' Jesse whispers and Walt immediately pulls at the buttons and casts his own shirt into a crumpled up heap in the corner. 

Walt kisses Jesse then, allowing his fingers to touch and explore, encouraging Jesse to do the same. Jesse's touch is light but eager. His fingers dance across Walt's back as they kiss. Walt sucks lightly on Jesse's bottom lip, causing him to let out a groan of pleasure. Walt loves the noises Jesse makes when they're together like this. He can't wait to hear what Jesse sounds like when he feels Walt's mouth on his cock. 

'I need to taste you Jesse. Do you want that?'

'Yeah,' Jesse gasps as Walt reaches down to palm his cock through his pants. 

'Get on the bed.'

Jesse does as he's told and Walt climbs up next to him, taking a second to drink in the sight of having this sexy young kid on his bed, before Walt is leaning down to kiss Jesse's neck while his hands move to unfasten his pants and release Jesse's throbbing erection. Walt takes him in hand as he leaves a trail of kisses down Jesse's bare chest and then finally, finally he reaches his ultimate destination. 

He doesn't stop to look for final confirmation from Jesse, doesn't want to risk him putting the brakes on at the last second. Walt opens his mouth and brings the head of Jesse's cock to his lips, giving a gentle suck. 

Jesse reacts immediately. He lets out a sharp gasp and bucks up off the bed, the effect of which is to push his cock further into Walt's waiting mouth. 

'Oh fuck Mr White,' he cries out and Walt hums in delight which makes Jesse groan again. 

Walt has received plenty of blow jobs throughout his life, but it has been a long time since he's given one. He wants desperately for it to be good for Jesse. He casts his mind back to every great blow job he's ever received and tries to copy the techniques - firm suction, not too light; watch the teeth; vary the rhythm; lick and kiss his balls; plenty of saliva...

Jesse lets out a low groan and Walt knows that he's about to cum. Walt's own cock twitches in anticipation as Jesse climaxes in his mouth. Walt swallows greedily as Jesse collapses back onto the sheets. Walt continues to lick lightly at the tip until Jesse begins to squirm uncomfortably and Walt guesses that it's too sensitive. He crawls up to lie beside his young lover and takes Jesse into his arms, cradling his head on his chest. 

'Thank you Jesse,' Walt whispers. 'Thank you for giving me that. You're such a good boy.'

'That was fucking amazing Mr White,' Jesse sighs. 

Walt cards his fingers through his hair. 'So you wouldn't mind doing that again sometime huh?'

'Can we?' Jesse's eyes light up. 

Walt smiles and nods his head. 'Anytime you want.'

'Do you...' Jesse's gaze is fixed on Walt's still hard cock. 'Do you want me to...'

'Yes,' Walt replies honestly. 'But you don't have to. You can just use your hand...'

He trails off and the voice in his head is practically screaming. Please. Please Jesse don't use your hand. Use your mouth. Please use your mouth. 

'I don't know what to do,' Jesse says nervously. 'But I think I want to try.'

Thank you God, Walt thinks to himself and sighs in relief. 

'Ok,' he says like he's a teacher preparing to teach a particularly difficult topic. 'Just lick it first, like it's an ice cream...'

Jesse's tongue brushes lightly against the shaft and Walt needs to close his eyes to concentrate on not cumming tight there and then. He's so turned on. 

Jesse tries another lick, then another, getting firmer each time. 

'Now open your mouth,' Walt instructs. 'Just take the head in, that's it, now start sucking and move your head back and forth like I did to you.... Oh good boy Jesse...'

Jesse tries to take Walt deeper in his mouth and he gags as Walt's cock hits the back of his throat. 

'Oh Jesse...' Walt gasps. 'Don't force it... Oh fuck... your mouth Jesse... just like that... don't stop...'

Walt feels his orgasm approaching. He knows he should warn Jesse, give the kid a choice, but fuck he wants to cum in Jesse's mouth so badly. He's been fantasising for months and he needs to make it happen now. 

His hand finds its way to the back of Jesse's head, tangles in his hair, effectively holding him in place. He feels Jesse groan around his cock and it's enough. With a shout, Walt cums hard in Jesse's mouth. Jesse gags and his eyes go wide in surprise. Walt sees a second of confusion in Jesse's eyes before his reflexes take over and Walt feels Jesse swallowing his load. It's better than any fantasy. 

He releases Jesse's head from his grasps and lays back on the bed. 'That was incredible Jesse,' Walt praises, knowing what he needs to hear. 'You did so well.'

'Mr White, you like... came in my mouth...'

Jesse is kneeling at the bottom of the bed. He looks so vulnerable, Walt feels his cock twitch at the sight even if for a moment he worries that maybe he's pushed Jesse too far. 

'I'm sorry,' he replies. 'I'm sorry Jesse. I couldn't help it. You're just so sexy and you were making me feel so good... I just lost control.'

'Really?' Jesse asks uncertainty. 

'Yeah,' Walt replies 'did you not like it?'

'I don't know,' Jesse says quietly, looking down at his hands.

Walt holds his hand out motioning for Jesse to come and lie beside him. To his relief, Jesse comes to him and curls into his side. Walt strokes his hair gently. 

'We don't have to do it again if you don't want to,' Walt says. 'But - well - I swallowed yours... and you liked the feeling of that right? So...'

Jesse is quiet for a moment before he whispers softly, 'it was ok I guess. I just wasn't expecting it.'

'I promise I'll warn you next time ok? You just make me feel so good Jesse you have no idea.'

Walt feels Jesse smile against his skin. 

'Ok,' Jesse replies. 'So long as you promise.' 

Walt presses a kiss to his forehead. 'You're so special Jesse.'

'You really mean that?'

'Sure,' Walt says as he runs a hand up and down the smooth skin of Jesse's back. 'I think about you all the time.'

'I think about you too,' Jesse says so softly Walt almost doesn't hear it but he does and he bends down to capture Jesse's lips with his own. They kiss for long minutes and when they finally have to break for air, Walt presses their foreheads together and whispers. 'Such a good boy.'

\---

Walt manages to get Jesse back home just before his 9pm non school night curfew by driving 10 miles an hour over the limit. Luckily they don't meet any police along the way. 

When Walt arrives home he finds that Junior is holed up in his room, unlikely to surface before morning and Skyler is sitting in the living room, television on low. 

'Hi,' he smiles warmly at her. 'Sorry I'm late. The meeting was a total nightmare.'

'You need to stop working so hard,' Skyler chides.

'I need to take a shower,' Walt replies and leans in to kiss her, quickly backing away so that she won't detect the scent of Jesse on his skin. 

'Want some company?' Skyler is looking seductively at him from her reclined position on the sofa and despite having come just over an hour ago with Jesse, Walt feels his cock twitch with interest. 

'Sure,' he replies. 

He fucks her against the shower wall; her left leg is wrapped around his waist and their wet bodies slide together as they have so many times before, like they were made for this, they fit together so well but as Walt feels Skyler reach her orgasm and she buries her face in his neck to muffle the cries, Walt can't help but think that shower sex with Jesse is going to be absolutely incredible when it finally happens and that thought - the though of Jesse's shower soaked body coming apart under his ministrations - is what pushes him to reach his own climax. 

That night he lies in bed with Skyler in his arms but his mind is full of Jesse. He can still feel his mouth on his cock... taste him on his tongue. He can still hear the sounds he'd made when he'd reached orgasm.

Walt knows he needs to see Jesse again soon. The kid is fast becoming an addiction Walt isn't sure he ever wants to quit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking the next instalment will be more from Jesse's POV. If anyone would be interested in that.


End file.
